Crumbling Tower
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: "A fine try, my friend, but we both know you're telling me a falsehood." Yagura's last night was a bittersweet farewell.


Crumbling Tower  
>Tragedy<br>Yagura, Ao, Mei Terumi  
>"A fine try, my friend, but we both know you're telling me a falsehood." Yagura's last night was a bittersweet farewell.<br>(Naruto is over now, so I can no longer even hope to hold claim.)

* * *

><p>Crumbling Tower<p>

* * *

><p>Thunder.<p>

Lightning.

Howling winds.

Heavy rains.

They felt so close, yet also so far away.

"Master...Master Yagura."

It was nearly dawn, yet strangely, it did not seem so. The rain that poured on Kirigakure refused to let up, nor did the thunder and lightning. The sun's rays failed to even bleed through the thick clouds.

Ao opened the door to the room of the Mizukage. There was only the one lamp in the large room, and its light was dim at the very best. Lord Yagura, the youngest Mizukage in history, was resting on his narrow bed, his breathing weak at the very best. His belts, poncho, and other accessories had been haphazardly cast aside to the farthest corner of the room. A bowl of bloodied water rested on the nightstand, Lady Mei sitting near his bed. Dry blood caked both her dress and trembling hands.

Ao took a deep breath before entering the silent room. "How is he?" he asked.

Mei raised her eyes to Byakugan user. "Not very well," she said. "He's actually gotten worse since the doctor left."

Ao glanced down to Yagura's battered form.

Lava burns marred his face, the quilted blanket masking the bandaged multiple wounds - kunai and jutsu alike - that he had endured.

Wounds he had endured while battling against his student, eyes wide like a complete madman.

The Fourth Mizukage was not to last. His minutes were numbered.

A cough erupted from his throat as his eyes opened up a crack. "M-Mei…?"

Mei snapped her head up and looked at her former teacher. "Yes, Lord Yagura?" she asked, sounding as professional as she could.

Yagura turned his head to look at her. The bandages around his neck appeared from underneath the blankets. "Are you…unharmed?"

Mei nodded. "Yes. I am."

The Fourth Mizukage sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," he whispered. "I feared…that I would have killed you."

At these kind words, Ao activated his Byakugan.

Contrary to recent days, Yagura's chakra flowed like it had when he was but a young lad.

Flowing free, yet growing weaker by the minute.

Ao sighed as the power of his Byakugan fell back into slumber.

Yagura then turned his head to the window beside him. "This village…," he said, "it's been dyed red…with the blood of my own people." His eyes softened, his jaw quivered. "Just what…have I done…to them all?"

"Lord Yagura?" Mei asked curiously.

"Nothing," Ao quickly spoke up. "You have done no wrong by your people, Lord Yagura. They hold only the highest respect for you, even now."

Mei looked back to Ao, stunned by his words. "Ao," she thought.

Yagura's face broke into a small smile. "A fine try, my friend," he said, "but we both know you're telling me a falsehood."

Ao's face fell.

"Don't worry, Ao," Yagura continued. "I won't scold you."

He then turned his gaze on the young woman beside him. "Mei."

"Yes, Lord Yagura?" Mei asked.

"Come closer, please."

Mei did as she was told and Yagura touched her face with a bloodied hand, brushing his thumb against her cheek. "Thank you…Mei," he said breathlessly.

"For what?"

"For stopping me."

Mei paused.

"By doing that, you have…saved our beautiful village. I can die a happy man…knowing you have protected it."

"Don't talk like that, Lord Yagura!" Mei shouted firmly. "You're going to pull through. Just wait. You'll pull through."

Yagura smiled tenderly. "Mei, we both know that's a falsehood."

Tears formed in the corners of Mei's eyes.

Suddenly, Yagura let out a bloody cough, startling the two beside him. "Lord Yagura!" they shouted.

Yagura's breath returned slowly, but once he felt he had enough, he continued to speak, despite Mei's obvious wishes. "Mei, your kekkei genkai saved this village," he said. "I want it to continue…to be used for this task."

Mei's hands began to tremble. "What are you saying?"

"Just as the Third chose me…so now I choose you." Yagura took hold of Mei's palm. "Come sunrise…you shall be the Fifth Mizukage."

Mei gasped.

"Lord Yagura!" Ao exclaimed. "Are you sure about that? She has two kekkei genkai. The people might not take to her."

Yagura shook his head. "Mei is strong," he said in a whisper. "I am certain she can fix…what my madness has destroyed." He cast his gaze to Ao. "Ao. Consider this my final request…as your Mizukage." He closed his eyes and allowed himself a breath. "Protect her. Protect Mei with…your life." His eyes opened once again, though his gaze had fallen to his bloodied hand. "You're right. They might not take to her…at first. So until they do…keep her safe. Protect…my precious student."

Ao's heart fell as he bowed somberly. "Very well, Lord Yagura," he said. "It shall be done."

Yagura smiled. "Thank you."

Mei could no longer stop the tears. "Lord Yagura."

The Mizukage shook his head. "Thank you, Mei…for being my student." He looked to Ao. "Thank you, Ao…for your undying loyalty."

The thunder clapped outside the window, lightning shooting past like mice.

Then Yagura's eyes closed. His last words were lower than a whisper. Only he who they were for was able to hear them.

"Thank you…Isobu…for everything…."

His hand slowly fell from Mei's palm, landing on the soft mattress below.

* * *

><p>"<em>I have one request, Ao. When I die, I only want one thing.<em>"

Ao carried Yagura's corpse up the stairs, his eyes directed to the door to the rooftop of the Mizukage's office. Mei opened the doors wide for him and stepped outside.

The rain had stopped, the thunder and lightning vanishing from both the sky as well as their ears. The sun had finally peeked out from the mountains, its rays piercing through the heavy fog.

"_Even if my eyes have already closed, I wish to see my village one last time."_

Mei looked to Yagura's fallen form. It was strange. He looked older. Peaceful. Like there was nothing chaining him down.

"_My people may hate me. Isobu, my partner, may even despise me. But still, this is my final request. I want to see my village for what it truly is. I want to leave this world knowing that my home is safe._"

Ao cast his gaze down on Yagura. "Your village is strong, Lord Yagura," he said. "Your people have endured. And now, your student has taken your role."

A light breeze blew past them, combing Yagura's hair with its long fingers.

Mei nodded at Ao's words. "Don't worry, Lord Yagura," she added. "I will make sure your wishes are fulfilled." She brushed the stains of tears away from her face. "As the Mizukage, I will make certain that the village is freed from the nickname, 'Bloody Mist.'" She narrowed her eyes. "I promise."

The wind blew past them once more. This time, however, it revealed a small smile that had painted Yagura's face before his wounds held claim to him. Even Ao had to smile when he took notice.

The monster of Kirigakure was gone.

Their leader had fallen, but the victory was his. His village was safe from he who robbed Yagura of his will. That was all that mattered to the fallen Kage.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Hey. Guess who finally got his turn in my madness? So, the whole theory I'm setting up here is this: Yagura taught Mei when she was young. Please review.<strong>


End file.
